


Книжная истина (Ex Libris Veritas)

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Present Tense, Romance, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Читая великую литературу, Джон прозревает и получает от этого неожиданные, но очень приятные результаты.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Книжная истина (Ex Libris Veritas)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ex Libris Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/801971) by [Chocolamousse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolamousse/pseuds/Chocolamousse). 

В квартире всё спокойно. С улицы не доносится ни звука. Я слышу только стук капель дождя по оконным стёклам. Приглушённый свет исходит от лампы рядом с креслом Джона и от пламени в камине. Всё тихо, безмятежно, мирно. Это должно раздражать. Но этого не происходит, потому что Джон здесь, в своём кресле передо мной. Он не делает ничего особенного, просто дремлет перед камином, но его присутствие меняет всё. Я устраиваюсь в своём кресле в той позе, которую Джон называет – как мне кажется, с оттенком нежной насмешки, и на которую мне, вероятно, следовало бы обидеться, но я не обижаюсь – позой раздумий. Якобы погружённый в глубокие размышления, я исподтишка наблюдаю за ним – занятие, приносящее мне бесконечный восторг.

Он полностью расслаблен, а его глаза наполовину закрыты. У него был долгий и тяжёлый день в больнице. Скоро я уложу его в постель; он будет протестовать, ворчать, что не так уж устал, но позволит мне это сделать. Ещё рано, но это не имеет значения. Ему нужно поспать. Он будет спать, а я буду крепко прижимать его к себе; я буду слушать его дыхание; я буду чувствовать тяжесть его тела на своём, а его тепло на своей коже. Мы спим вместе всего несколько недель, но я понял, что мне нужно чувствовать его рядом с собой, это требуется мне больше, чем сон. Глядя сейчас на него, свернувшегося калачиком в кресле, на его отяжелевшие от усталости веки, я нахожу это зрелище восхитительным. С каких это пор я нахожу что-то восхитительным? С каких это пор я вообще употребляю слово «восхитительный»? Наверное, мне стоит беспокоиться об этом. Но меня это больше не волнует. Вот что он со мной делает!

Внезапно он поднимает голову и встречается со мной взглядом. Чёрт. Поймали с поличным. Я пытаюсь притвориться, что смотрю в никуда, но он мне улыбается, и я не могу не улыбнуться в ответ. Каждый раз, когда он мне улыбается, я не могу удержаться от ответной улыбки. Это немного раздражает. Интересно, когда-нибудь я перестану чувствовать эту волну нежности, увидев крошечные морщинки, появляющиеся в уголках его глаз, когда он улыбается. «Нежность». Ещё одно слово он принёс с собой.

Джон потягивается, зевает, а потом лениво берёт книгу из стопки на полу рядом с креслом. Это не наши книги, это вещественные доказательства, которые я позаимствовал (хотя Лестрейд, придира, вероятно, использовал бы другое слово) из Скотленд-Ярда для дела, которое я вчера закрыл. На обложке написано _«Портрет Дориана Грея»_. А, я знаю эту книгу. Вопреки тому, что думает Джон, мои познания в литературе не равны нулю, и тот факт, что я никогда не читал данную книгу, а только слышал о ней, потому что автор находился в центре известного уголовного процесса, абсолютно неуместен. Джон пролистывает книгу, читает случайные отрывки то тут, то там. Проходит несколько минут. Шелест страниц как-то странно успокаивает. Я чувствую себя до смешного довольным.

Внезапно Джон слегка хмурится. Его взгляд становится сосредоточенным. Кое-что из прочитанного привлекло его внимание. Интересно, что это такое. Он улыбается, выражение его лица смягчается. А затем Джон открывает рот, и то, что он говорит и как это говорит, с такой простотой и нежностью, так неожиданно, что я застигнут врасплох.

– Что, прости?

Он вскидывает голову, выглядя таким же удивлённым, как и я, и немного смущённым. Я не могу его винить. Это было... неожиданно. Джон правда это сказал?

***

Какой приятный вечер. Тихий. Уютный. Я знаю, Шерлок не очень любит такие вечера, но мне они нравятся, потому что они бывают довольно редко. Я бы наслаждался этим вечером, если бы не был так утомлён. Загипнотизированный пламенем, я борюсь со сном. Я должен лечь спать, но мне слишком уютно, чтобы двигаться. Внезапно я чувствую на себе пристальный взгляд Шерлока и поднимаю голову. Он тут же пытается изобразить на лице в высшей степени отстранённое выражение и терпит полную неудачу, когда я ему улыбаюсь. Мой милый дурачок.

Надеясь хоть немного проснуться, я беру книгу. Кажется, я читал её давным-давно. Я лениво пролистываю её, пробегая глазами по словам, не видя их по-настоящему, пока что-то не начинает беспокоить меня на краю сознания. У меня смутное ощущение, что я что-то упускаю, что-то важное. Я возвращаюсь на несколько абзацев назад и перечитываю текст более внимательно. Вот оно. Это предложение я заметил подсознательно. Я перечитываю его ещё раз со смущённым чувством, что оно предназначено мне. Его истинное значение проникает сквозь мою усталость, и я вдруг с абсолютной ясностью понимаю, как много эти слова значат для меня и для моей жизни. Я перечитываю их, и только услышав голос Шерлока, прихожу в себя и понимаю, что читаю вслух. Чёрт.

Шерлок, кажется, немного ошеломлён. Я тоже не могу поверить, что произнёс это вслух. Это не то, что я привык говорить. Это так... сентиментально. Шерлок презирает сентиментальность. Он любит меня, я знаю это. Он говорит мне об этом, и ему нравится, когда я ему это говорю... Но это – немного чересчур. И я не смею даже представить, как я выглядел, когда сказал это. Я уже слышу саркастические комментарии Шерлока и чувствую, что немного краснею, что добавляет мне смущения. Ради Бога, я уже не чёртов подросток.

Шерлок всё ещё смотрит на меня. – Джон, что ты сказал?

Меня трясёт. Молодец, Джон, ещё одна очень взрослая реакция. – Ничего, ничего, просто какая-то глупость из этой книги, ничего. – Я кладу книгу обратно на стопку и готовлюсь встать. Иногда бегство – лучшая стратегия. – Я думаю, что пойду спать, я уже не понимаю, что говорю.

Прежде чем я успеваю замолчать, Шерлок встаёт. Он подходит к моему креслу и опускается на колени между моих ног. Он кладёт руки мне на бёдра, и взгляд его сине-зелёно-серых глаз встречается с моим. Просто попытайся сопротивляться этому.

– Джон, пожалуйста.

Ну что же. Я не буду сопротивляться. Лучше всего принять поражение с благосклонностью. Это просто полоса невезения. Шерлок будет подшучивать надо мной и называть меня идиотом, но это не значит, что я не привык к этому.

– _«Изгибы твоих губ заново переписывают историю»_. Вот что я сказал. Теперь ты можешь смеяться. – И тут воцаряется тишина. Шерлок не смеётся. Напротив, он выглядит очень серьёзным и не сводит с меня глаз. Я сглатываю. Чёрт подери! Я беру быка за рога. – Глупо так говорить, но это – правда. – Шерлок рассеянно подносит свою руку к губам и проводит по ним кончиками пальцев. Я усмехаюсь. – Дело, конечно, не только в твоих губах, хотя они великолепные, потрясающие и... э-э-э... Ну... Это... – Я неопределённо взмахиваю рукой, очерчивая всю фигуру Шерлока. – Это – ты, такой, какой ты есть... Ты переписал мою историю. Я был таким... Потом пришёл ты... ты вошёл в мою жизнь, и теперь это так... Ты делаешь меня таким... Вот что я пытаюсь сказать...

В прошлом я был гораздо более красноречивым и чётче выражал свои мысли, но это не имеет значения, потому что в этот самый момент Шерлок протягивает руку, кладет её мне на затылок, притягивает к себе и страстно целует.

О... Ну, хорошо. Это неожиданный результат, но от этого он не становится менее приятным, и я стараюсь придать своему ответному поцелую больше смысла, чем своим словам. Судя по тихому довольному звуку, который издаёт Шерлок, я думаю, что мне это удалось.

Когда Шерлок прерывает поцелуй, я улыбаюсь как дурак, но он выглядит немного обеспокоенным. – Джон, ты же знаешь... То, что ты сейчас сказал... Я... Я тоже... Даже если я этого не говорю, я...

Он тоже в прошлом был гораздо более красноречивым и чётче выражал свои мысли. Я прикасаюсь большим пальцем к приоткрытым губам Шерлока, что сразу же заставляет его замолчать, и нежно глажу прелестный лук Купидона. – Я знаю. Не беспокойся. Я знаю.

Его глаза сияют, и он улыбается. Несколько минут мы не двигаемся, наши головы близко, руки Шерлока обхватывают моё лицо, мой большой палец мягко поглаживает его губы, и мы смотрим друг другу в глаза. Я по уши влюблён в него и совершенно счастлив от этого. А затем Шерлок легонько целует подушечку моего большого пальца, одним плавным движением поднимается на ноги и протягивает мне обе руки.

– Пойдём спать.

Я позволяю ему поднять меня с кресла и потащить в спальню. Как ни странно, сон – последнее, о чём я сейчас думаю.

***

* – «Изгибы твоих губ заново переписывают историю» – Оскар Уайльд «Портрет Дориана Грея».


End file.
